zachs_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnark
Gnark or Podiceps cristatus Cursor meaning Crested Runners is a Small and common creature of Zemdros. Biology Size Gnarks are among the smallest of all the creatures. Because of their small size and weak nature they dont go looking for trouble. Locomotion Gnarks travel on 2 strong tall legs, making them Bipedal. Their legs are specially built for running long distances. Population Gnarks are very common everywhere, and a great source of small prey. Defensive Parts Their toes have 2 pointy claws on each leg, when fighting they use their legs a lot. They also have big frills, in which they use by erecting them to look big and scare potential threats off. Behavior They have quite a playful and friendly behavior. They can also express emotions. Intelligence Gnarks are very intelligent. Aggression They only truly show aggression towards competition such as Papoko. Fight or Flight Gnarks usually pick to run, but if forced they will fight. They usually fight amongst each other or competition for food. Groups A group of Gnarks is called a coward. A coward of gnarks travel in 10 or 25. Territory/Mates They become aggressive during Fall and Spring, which is their mating seasons. Gnarks compete for females by erecting their frills, to make them look bigger, whoever has the biggest frills win. A coward of gnarks protect a area of 0.027 – 0.11 mi² Language They peep when content or curious. They purr when happy or excited. They screech when scared or angry. They wimper when hurt. Habitat Biomes Gnarks live in a huge range of biomes like Meadows, Forests, Marshes, Savannahs, Deserts, Oases, Islands, or Sky Islands Sleeping Space Gnarks make nests from grass, dirt, leaves, bark. Or they dig small burrows to live in, and sometimes a coward of Gnarks will live in a tunnel system like gophers. Variations Colors Gnarks can come in green and yellow, blue and green, red and orange, and many more rare combinations like purple and blue Patterns They can have no pattern, spotted, yellow belly, or swirl and yellow belly, Subspecies There are 3 Gnark subspecies Shortlegged Gnarks or Pygmy Gnarks These Gnarks have short legs better for digging. They live in Meadows and Savannahs. They are more favored as pets than normal Gnarks, because of their chibi looks. They are found in burrows more often than their taller cousins. They have normal frills, but lighter skin. They are smaller (5.71 inches tall, 8.6 inches long, 1 lbs). Garks or Bull Gnarks These Gnarks are much more aggressive and big. They are Omnivores instead. They are used by humans as guards or for illegal creature fights. They are more nomadic live in open areas. They live in Savannahs and Deserts. They have pointy 1 jointed frills, and darker skin. They are bigger (21.43 inches tall, 22.86 inches long, 10 lbs). Blind Gnarks or Cave Gnarks These Gnarks are medium and more talkative. They are Omnivores instead. They are blind, they use vibrations in caves to find there way. They team up with slightly weaker creatures and offer a trade, they protect the weaker creature in return with free food. They have long curly frills for feeling, and light unique colored skin. They are medium (13.71 inches tall, 15.43 inches long, 6 lbs). Coward of Gnarks.png|Coward of Gnarks Gnark Subspecies.png|Gnark Subspecies Gekkon Hunting.png|Gnark being hunted by Gekkon Underground Bull Gnark battles.png|Underground Bull Gnark battles Baby Gnark.png|Baby male Gnark Female Baby Gnark.png|Baby female Gnark Pygmy Gnark.png|Male Pygmy Gnark Female Pygmy Gnark.png|Female Pygmy Gnark Baby Pygmy Gnark.png|Male Baby Pygmy Gnark Female Baby Pygmy Gnark.png|Female Baby Pygmy Gnark Cave Gnark.png|Male Cave Gnark Female Cave Gnark.png|Female Cave Gnark Baby Cave Gnark.png|Male Baby Cave Gnark Female Baby Cave Gnark.png|Female Baby Cave Gnark Bull Gnark.png|Male Bull Gnark Female Bull Gnark.png|Female Bull Gnark Baby Bull Gnark.png|Male Baby Bull Gnark Female Baby Bull Gnark.png|Female Baby Bull Gnark Female Gnark.png|First image of Female Gnark Gnark.png|First image of Gnark Category:Reptile